Der Riese - Radios
Radio 1 The Message 1 radio can be found in the spawning room, beside a barrel on the right hand side of the descending stairs. It is a smaller hand-held radio, and Dr. Maxis can be heard, along with a zombie. Dr. Maxis: "Stand up." Zombie Groans. Dr. Maxis: "Stand up!" Zombie Groans. Dr. Maxis: "Good. Look at me. (Snaps Fingers) Over Here! Good. Now walk forward." Zombie Groans and shuffling footsteps are heard. Dr. Maxis: "Excellent. Further. Keep coming." Zombie groans, footsteps stop. Dr. Maxis: "It's all right. Stay there." Zombie groans, footsteps resume, only faster. Dr. Maxis: "Calm down. I order you..." Zombie attacks. Dr. Maxis: "Kill it!" Gunfire. Zombie dies. Dr. Maxis: "Bring me another." Radio 2 The Message 2 radio can be found on a shelf at the stairs in the Z-C teleporter room behind the initial mystery box spawn point. It is a larger black radio that when activated plays the following: Dr. Maxis: "Initiating test number 3, subject is within the test chamber, activate power." Power is activated. Edward: "Oh, oh my God!" Dr. Maxis: "Get a hold of yourself and clean that up! Test number 3 unsuccessful, test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects, clean up the test chamber and re-calibrate the system! Let's do it again." Edward: "Yes, Doctor." Radio 3 The Message 3 radio can be found on a tilted-over filing cabinet in the room above the main cremation oven. It is a larger black radio. When the radio is activated, it plays the following: Loud static. Dog barks. Dr. Maxis: "Edward, tie the damn thing down. We can't have it running around during the test." Dog whimpers. Edward: "It's tied down now, Doctor Maxis." Dr. Maxis: "Initiating test number 5. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power." Power is activated. Edward: "Searching for vitals. No readings Doctor. The test subject has... disappeared. Doctor Maxis, we've done it!" Dr. Maxis: "Don't be foolish! Test number five is unsuccessful. Subject has vanished, yes, but has not reappeared at the mainframe. Recalibrate the damn system no-!" The final word in this message is presumed to be now but static cuts the w'' off. Radio 4 The message 4 radio can be found in an empty furnace under Teleporter Z-A. It is on the right side ground floor when looking at the teleporter from the doorway. '''Dr. Maxis': "Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power." Power is activated. Dr. Maxis: "Damn it, Edward! Did you set up the device correctly?!!" Edward: "Yes Doctor. As per your specifications." Dr. Maxis: "If you had done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn't it? As usual your incompetence has... What?" (Hellhound spawn noise heard) Edward: "Do you hear that, Doctor?" Dr. Maxis: "Quiet, you fool! Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber. Well, open the door." Edward: "Doctor, I don't think..." Dr. Maxis: "Open the door NOW!" Door opens. Dog growls. Samantha: "Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?" Dr. Maxis: "Damn it, Samantha. I told you never to come in here. Edward, get her out of here." Edward: "Yes Doctor." Samantha screams. Samantha: "What's wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy!" Dr. Maxis: "Come back here! Samantha. Stop her! Easy. Come here Samantha. Good girl. Gently Samantha. That's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here." Door closes. Dr. Maxis: "What? Edward what are you doing? Open the door. Edward. Open this door now!!" Samantha: "Dad. I'm scared." Dr. Maxis: "Damn you... Stay by me, Samantha." Edward: "Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Power is activated. Edward laughs. Static. Radio 5 This message can be found in the underground passageway off of the Teleporter Room Z-C behind the mystery box. It is a hand-held radio. Radio 6 This message can be found across from the Trenchgun spawn (outside teleporter Z-A), above a door located to the right of the Mystery Box. It is a hand-held radio. When located it plays the following: :"Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately. Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project. While I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development. As you know, early tests on the DG-2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transference has however come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment. To this end, I suggest we find not only a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready. I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war. Signed etc. etc. Doctor Maxis." :— Dr. Maxis :Static Dr. Maxis: "Now, you must be very diligent with her Samantha. Owning a dog is a great responsibility." Samantha: "Yes, father. Oh, I love her." Dr. Maxis: "You must feed her every day, and walk her, and be very careful when you play with her. You know she's going to have puppies." Samantha: "Really? Can I keep the puppies too father?" Dr. Maxis: "We'll see Samantha. One step at a time." Static Radio 7 This message can be found near the bridge, as the player enters, go to the room Z-B, look at the left tank, the one with feet, and look down to the ladder, crouch, and press X (Xbox), square (PS3), knife (IPhone), or F (PC). When the radio is activated, it plays the following: Static Man 1: "But I'm all out of hope (cocks weapon), Auf Wiedersehen (goodbye in German), my friend." Turns on teleporter, an alarm starts to blare. A repeating message on the P.A. system: "Warning, the shield is now active, destroy the designated materials and report to the barracks, this is not a drill." Man 2: "Dammit! - I can't find my pills...they are coming, I must do what I must do, (to himself) God forgive us all!" Chair scraping, choking noises can be heard, people can be heard all talking at once, some screaming, a zombie howl pierces the screaming. Gunshots are heard. '' ''Static Radio 8 This message can be heard only in the iPod touch version of the game if the player knifes the AC unit found right in front of the Double Tap Root Beer machine. It can also be accessed in the PC version by going through the game's files. The message has also been found in a hidden field manual page (360/PS3/PC). It plays the following: Static. :"Gentlemen, allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you group nine three five. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has discovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. In your lockers you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifest get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind." :— Maxis : Category:Radios